


Morning Fun

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream has plenty of energy in morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Fun

If there was one good thing about his sister living with that damn God of Wrath, it was probably the fact that he didn't have to worry about her coming into his room early in the morning as usual to get them up for breakfast.  
  
He should have hated the fact that she was living with that monster, but it was getting harder and harder to resist this urge every morning after she left to go back with that god.  
  
"MMMPH! Oh Primus!"  
  
Primus could only imagine how shell-shocked they would all be if his little sister walked in on them like this.  
  
"M-More. I-I want-!"  
  
"You want more?"  
  
"Y-Yes! Please Airstream! Please!"  
  
He kissed her cheek as he shuffled slightly on the bed to hold her better. "Alright then."  
  
It was her only warning as he grabbed her hips to slam into her more. Spooned against him, Wheeljack could only hold onto the sheets harder as his dick slammed into her needy pussy again and again. Damn it, she should have expected this and yet...!  
  
For the past few weeks now, Airstream seemed to be always in the mood to do this. Early morning sex. And while she didn't mind it, she was always surprised every time. They didn't have sex that often, mainly because of her low sex drive. And Airstream didn't have that high of one either, but they still enjoyed the act from time to time.  
  
But nowadays... He just loved waking her up by kissing all over her face before getting in between her legs for a few rounds.  
  
"Air-Airstream!" she moaned as his head hit her cervix. "Oh! Oh Primus...!"  
  
He slowly turned them so that she was lying on top of him, making it easier for him to push her down onto his cock. She buried her face into his chest, moaning hard against the warm flesh as she gripped his shoulders. Damn it, she was moaning too loud... She hated hearing herself moan. They were distracting and she always thought that she sounded weird and that it was a turn off for him...  
  
That didn't stop him from always trying to make her scream.  
  
"Ah-!" She brought up a hand to cover her mouth after a particularly hard thrust.  
  
"Don't hold it in. No one but us will hear it, love."  
  
Primus, it sounded so dirty, but Airstream was also so sweet with his hand coming up off her hip to rub her head. She was so used to having to be quiet when Thornstriker was still living here that she couldn't help herself. And also the moaning...  
  
"Wheeljack~ Don't be like this. I don't want to have to throw you on your stomach again."  
  
And then for him to turn on her like this. They rarely did so, but having more aggressive sex was usually something they did for special occasions. Her Airstream would just push her against the side of the bed and take her like that. Slamming her into the bed so hard that she would scream so loudly. It was so degrading, but so intense.  
  
Last time they had sex in the morning, he had only turned her over to press her into the bed, but it was still intense. And it would make her so wet whenever he tried to get het to scream... It was embarrassing, but he just loved trying to get her to moan. Beg for him and making her cry out.  
  
"Ngh! S-So deep...! Air-Airstream! Air-AH!"  
  
Both of his hands went to her backside, cupping and groping the cheeks hard. She shrieked as he began to slam up into her, her insides spasming as the thick head repeatedly pressed up against the hilt. Primus, it was too much... So much... And all she could do was moan harder and harder, her body tingling with pleasure.  
  
She flinched when he breathed in her ear. "You're getting so tight, love... You're ready to cum too?"  
  
Wheeljack let out a low moan. Damn it, that voice! He knew she was weak against his voice. All he had to do was whisper a few sweet words into her ear and she would melt in his arms. It was so sensual, so deep... It made her inner walls shiver and clench hard around the thrusting dick.  
  
"If you want to cum, you have to ride me," he purred, biting her ear. "Can you do that for me? Can you ride me? That way I can see and pleasure that beautiful body of yours."  
  
Primus, she couldn't help herself anymore. He was asking so sweetly and he was rubbing her cheeks so nicely... Grunting, she moved herself up, pressing her hands against the bed by Airstream's face to sit up on his lap and cock.  
  
"Now that's a lovely sight."  
  
She blushed as he reached up to stroke her cheek, the other moving to her hip to help her steady herself.  
  
"I love seeing you like this. So shy and beautiful, sitting on my hard cock wanting to help me feel better. Wanting to feel good too."  
  
Primus, he was so sweet with that voice...  
  
"Let me help you out."  
  
She gasped as he bucked up, her pussy tightening more as his dick reached up further into her warm crevice. She was so focused on the thrusting that she forgot about his hand still by her face that moved down to her loose night tunic. She failed to notice him gently pull down the front of him, slowly exposing her breasts to him.  
  
He licked his lips at the sight of them. Wheeljack had always been uncomfortable with her breasts. She was embarrassed with how large they were, but he couldn't really understand why that bothered her. They were so soft and warm... Just looking at them made his cock even harder than it already was, making Wheeljack shiver as she moved up and down the thick length.  
  
She gasped when the cold air hit her nipples, her husband pulled down her tunic to let her breasts come out. She let out an embarrassed gasp, throwing her hands over her chest as she tried to hide herself. Airstream raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on, now, Wheeljack, I've seen them before."  
  
"B-But... They're... AH!"  
  
He suddenly bucked up into her cunt, his hands grabbing at her hips to control the pacing. "Come on, let me see them."  
  
"B-But-AH! OH!"  
  
"If not, I understand... But I can't guarantee that I'll allow you to cum."  
  
"N-NO! Pl-Please, Ai-Airstream! NGH!"  
  
"Then bring down your arms." He slowly moved inside of her, stirring up his cock deep within her tight walls. She whined out in need, bringing down her trembled arms to let him look at her breasts. He smirked. "Good girl... You're so beautiful, Wheeljack."  
  
She blushed harder, looking down on herself as he brought up his hands to cup them. She stifled a bit with his cooler hands on her hot breasts, but she moaned lowly as he held them, gently bucking up into her as they continued to ride on closer to orgasm.  
  
Airstream was feeling ready to go, but he could tell his wife needed a little more attention to cum. So as she leaned back to let his hard cock roll up into her, he moved a hand to play with one of her nipples.  
  
"AH! N-No, not there!" Wheeljack pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears as he continued to play with them, bucking up into her harder to force her to hold onto him rather than push his hands away.  
  
"Now, now, I just want to make you feel good."  
  
"N-N-No! I-I can't-!"  
  
"Your body says otherwise," he chuckled as he felt her nipples harden, his other hand's thumb moving up to rub at the harden nipple.  
  
"OH! N-No~!"  
  
"Come on, Wheeljack. Cum for me, love. Cum for-!"  
  
Wheeljack moaned as she felt her husband cum inside of her, his seed coating her walls as they continued to spasm around his dick. Even when he had finished releasing his orgasm, he continued to thrust up with his limp cock while his fingers moved to help bring her to orgasm quicker.  
  
It didn't take long. A few minutes after he came, a small pinch to one of her nipples caused the woman to moan and lurch back, her own orgasm washing over his limp cock until she slowly leaned down to rest on him.  
  
He finally pulled out and rubbed her back. She panted hard as she buried her face into his chest. She shivered and whimpered when she felt their fluids slide out from her entrance, staining their thighs as she lied on top of him.  
  
He gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"What...?" she murmured softly.  
  
"I wonder if I could get you to cum just from teasing your nipples."  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
"I think it would be fun-"  
  
She pinched his arm, making him wince a bit. Slowly, she got out of bed, knowing she had to make breakfast. Airstream gave a small sigh. He had hoped that they would cuddle for a little bit, but seeing that he had made her mad, she wasn't going to let him off that easily.  
  
Well, it looked like he would just have to get on her good side again. As if that was hard to do.


End file.
